The Library
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends for years, though Bella has longed for there to be much more between them. Upon completing a late night at the library, she discovers she wasn't the only one.


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance

**Word Count: **3022

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Summary: **Edward and Bella have been friends for years, though Bella has longed for there to be much more between them. Upon completing a late night at the library, she discovers she wasn't the only one. *written for the DrivenToDesire Challenge*

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Library**

Have you ever met someone so good looking in your life, that whenever you saw them, your heart would swell, you'd feel like throwing up and cry from how much you longed to be intimate with them?

_I have._

That was how it was with my best guy friend who had unfortunately banished me to the dreaded 'friend zone' that was the leading cause to the cobwebs currently between my legs.

Edward Cullen was the most desirable person in my life and for some reason, he didn't show any sign indicating that he felt the same way as me. None that I'd picked up anyways. And trust me, I'd been watching him closely for a very long time, wanting him almost as long as I'd been watching.

I was a non sexual option in his life, like a sister...or a lamp. And I didn't want to be a lamp. I wanted to be the one knocking down a lamp as we fumbled through his bedroom as he successfully tore me in two and made me speak a different language in bed.

I've always wanted to learn Hungarian.

Edward was a tall, dark and handsome Law student that could have any girl's panties dripping when he put on his black rimmed glasses that made his green eyes almost pop out of his head. I was sure that even some gay guys on campus walked around with a permanent boner just from checking out his perfectly rounded plump ass.

He may have been a bookworm, but jogging and boxing had seriously worked in the boy's favor.

Edward Cullen was the whole package. Smart, sexy, healthy and wealthy.

He could be a little arrogant and a bit of an asshole, but when you knew him like I did, he was a giant sweetie. Yet I still wanted to see him naked and hard for me to discover if he really did have the 'whole package'.

There had been a couple of close encounters with Edward's package when he would take a shower at my dorm and walk around in nothing but a towel. Being the classy girl that I was, I liked to pretend I was tidying things up and bending over around him, getting glimpses to his thighs underneath the towel. A couple of times, I could have sworn I saw something long and pink.

Even the little things that he did turned me on. Whenever he would put his hand on my shoulder while reaching over my head to get something to eat. The times when he brushes even his arm against me with skin to skin contact. Every time he'd stretch, bring his arms above his head, I couldn't help but ogle his flexed arms and the faint peek I had to his lower stomach, the hair leading to...

"Bella!" said the gorgeous man that I wanted to straddle, "can you pay attention to me? We have work to do!" he barked at me frantically and it just served to ramp up my need for him as my thoughts turned to role playing with him... letting him take control... teasing him as I played the naughty school girl...

"Dammit, Bella...focus!"

I grimaced at how anal he could be, as I sat up straighter and glared at him. If he swallowed a lump of coal he'd shit out a diamond.

He was being such an asshole because of a major project which was due in a few days. He'd had us stay up until 2am last night in the library even though we were basically done and we were back here again tonight. The boy never gave up; he was beyond being a perfectionist. He was just crazy.

"Would you shut up, we're done with the fucking assignment so get your thong out of your ass, you bitch!" I snapped back at him, shutting the book in front of him so he lost his page, purposely pissing him off.

"Fuck, Bella!" he snarled, throwing his pen down on the table and leaning back in his seat, his hands running over his face.

Though he was being a complete, overtired asshole, I couldn't help but daydream about him. I could almost see myself standing up and walking around the table and start massaging his shoulders, letting my hands wander down his chest, digging my fingers into his muscles. Listening to the moans he'd give off and maybe even catching a glimpse of him stirring in his pants.

Once I snapped out of my fantasy, I found my eyes on his hands. I couldn't help but stare at his hands. They were big and strong with long, bony fingers. I had always had a thing for men's fingers.

I leaned back in my chair as well, my eyes darkening as he stretched back, making his black button up shirt ride up, showing off his oh-so-happy trail.

I swallowed and clenched my thighs.

"You're a bitch when you're overtired," he commented, his hands slumping on the table as he glared at me with now hooded lids.

Aww, the poor guy was exhausted. Maybe I could offer to take him to bed and cop a feel of the goods. Even though they were no good to me limp.

"I could say the same about you, handsome." I crossed my arms, pushing my boobs together to make sure he noticed them. "I wonder if we're on the same cycle yet."

He shot me a dirty look. "Funny."

I smiled, "I'll be here all week. Unfortunately." I glared back at him.

He gave me another odd look.

I looked at the clock above the librarian's desk to see it was ten minutes to 2 in the morning and shot a glare to Edward.

I couldn't believe it, he'd done it again... kept us here till closing.

"We should get to bed, asshole," I told him, pushing my chair back and standing up.

I moaned at the cracks of my knees and the ache in my ass from sitting for such a long time. I went to take a step away from my chair and caught my foot between the table and my chair leg and ended up landing face first in Edward's crotch.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

No!

I must have been as red as a tomato as I just laid there with my face in his crotch, inhaling the scent of the penis I'd craved on a regular basis, not for weeks or even months, but for years. Be careful what you wish for.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward said, poking my shoulder. "Should I leave you two alone or are you going to let me help you up?"

I wanted to die of embarrassment. Someone needed to whack me in the head with a history book.

I slowly stood back up, looking into Edward's eyes as he stood up with me, holding my hand as my graceful ass stumbled backwards.

He gazed at me steadily, no cocky smile or frightened expression. He was unreadable and I was getting more and more edgy.

"Bella," he mumbled, slowly leaning towards me.

My heart started pounding in my chest and my lungs squeezed out every inch of oxygen they could as I broke out in a sweat and fought off the urge to run away.

Edward was gonna kiss me. He was gonna kiss me! After years of dreaming of this and wondering if someday he could be as interested in me as I was in him, he was going to press those perfect lips of his to mine.

I wanted to tackle him to the ground and rip off all our clothes and have our way right here in the library. I wanted to feel his cock massaging my insides as I made him moan. He was silently begging for it.

But just as he was about to press his lips to mine, the librarian interrupted us, "No fornicating in the library, you two! Get to your dorms. Library is closing."

I turned beet red. I wanted to die.

We walked out of the library in an awkward silence that was worse then having a splinter stuck in your finger that you can't get out.

Thank god Edward broke the silence, "I want to kiss you right now," he said, his voice husky and soft. "I don't know if it's because I'm exhausted or because I'm just noticing how beautiful you are."

That was all kinds of cheesy and honestly, if I didn't want this so bad, I probably would have been pissed at the implication that his brain was befuddled and he wasn't consciously deciding to collect what I was so willing to give.

"I think you're just overtired," I said, wincing as I instantly regretted my words.

"Maybe," I heard him say before I was pushed up against the wall of the hallway with Edward shoving his thigh between my legs and pinning me to the wall, his face lowering to my neck, "or maybe I know what I'm saying and having been thinking about it for a while."

I gasped when I felt his teeth pinch my collarbone and tried to squirm away from it, giggling.

I was pretty much over the shock of what he was doing, accepting that his mind was clouded by being awake for over 24 hours and therefore wasn't thinking clearly. But I was dead set on finding out what his package was like.

Just as I was gonna allow my hands to make the journey into his pants, the librarian bursted through the door and almost immediately spotted us.

Cockblocker!

I gritted my teeth as she spoke, wanting to throw a book at her and break her glasses. "Hey! Take it elsewhere! Don't make me call campus security," she croaked at us.

I groaned, as did Edward as he yanked himself off me, grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the hallways and towards my dorm.

"That was embarrassing," I said with a sigh as I allowed this beautiful creature to lead me to my dorm room to hopefully have his way with me on my bed.

"That it was," he chuckled as he looked back at me, a breathtaking grin across his lips.

We were just coming up to my dorm room door when I decided to jump up on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders while my lips attached themselves to his neck, sucking on his pulse point like a leech.

He moaned and kept me up by grabbing my thighs.

He opened the door and stumbled into the dark room and kicked the door shut.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" I hissed as he shoved me against the door, his lips attaching themselves to my jugular as my lungs were squeezed out of air to breathe with as his hands began to... wander.

My body felt as if there were rolling, hungry flames traveling over my skin. I felt like I had been struck by lightning.

The path his bony and strong hands took over my skin made it glow like the embers of a fire and even the musky scent of his cologne was making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Edward didn't know, had no idea of the power he had over to me. If he told me to leap from a bridge a hundred miles above crashing and violent waves, I'd do it.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Bella," he sighed into my neck, pulling some of his weight off me so he could grab the hem of my shirt and yank it over my head.

I blushed at his words and as he leaned back so he could get a good look at my boobs, currently being squeezed into a black lace bra, I wanted to cross my arms over my chest and glare at him for looking... but the ache my body was radiating was too much and I leapt onto him. Edward lost his balance and stumbled backwards until we both collapsed on the bed.

I took immediate advantage to straddle his waist and started undoing his belt and shoving his shirt up past his stomach.

"Oh my," I commented intelligently, basically drooling over the faint lines of his stomach muscles that ran all the way up to his little pink nipples.

Edward chuckled before quickly pulling us over, each of his arms on either side of my head as he kept all his body weight off me.

He ran his finger against my cheek, gazing into my eyes before pressing his lips to mine again, overwhelming me with his taste.

"I can't wait anymore," he whimpered, yanking off my pants and reaching to release himself from his own pants, the underwear coming off with them. It had officially been confirmed. He was the whole package, hands down.

I wanted to throw my hands up and scream in joy as I felt his rough hands run along my bare thighs.

As soon as we were both naked, my heart began pounding and everything became a blur. I could see, but I couldn't really _see_what was happening. Every kiss, every caress, every slide of him entering me became an out of body experience.

I felt like I was outside my body, sitting on the bed beside Edward and I fucking like horny rabbits going, 'Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" like a hardcore sports fan watching a live game.

I tried desperately to catch up to reality, of Edward thrusting his hard cock over and over inside me, like I had hoped and prayed for all these years, since we first met in high school. But back then he was banging that strawberry blond slut, Tanya, that constantly had her legs open for everybody... not me. Now that I was experiencing it for myself, I found myself surprised she'd been able to walk back then.

She wasn't the only one, just the one he was with the longest. Anytime I'd almost worked up the nerve to approach him, I'd find him on the arm of someone new. To my classic luck, whenever he did happen to be single, I had been in an uninteresting, boring relationship. The first time he broke up with Tanya, I'd been dating Tyler for about two weeks. It took me another two to politely break it off with him and by then, Edward had taken the cum dumpster back.

I frowned to myself, _cum dumpster_, she'd earned the name honestly. Did Edward ever find out how many random guys she hooked up with while they were apart?

"Fuck, Bella, I'm not gonna last," Edward whimpered into my shoulder, bringing me back to the present where all of our missed opportunities no longer mattered. Rolling us over, he forced me to straddle him and I started to ride him.

I snapped out of the bubble inside of my head and returned to the God I was fornicating with. This good looking, yet awkward creature that just so happened to know some very good moves in bed. A guy who could move his hips. You don't see those every day. I'd certainly never been with anyone this talented.

I leaned back and dragged my legs up on either side off his shoulders and began bouncing up and down on top of him, "Cum, Edward!" I growled, rolling my hips on top of him, making him wince and start to sweat bullets as he fought for control of his orgasm.

He complained in a series of random grunts and groans, looking very frustrated.

I watched him struggle with a sly smile before I reached behind him, feeling where he ended and I began, to massage his balls, a single finger beginning to slide toward his-

"Gah! Fucking God in Heaven!" he thundered, thrusting his hips up into me, impaling me fully on to him and knocking the breath out of me.

Holy orgasm!

My toes curled, my abdomen clenched, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my skin felt as if it was stripped from my body by flames, but it wasn't painful, it was euphoria.

My head rolled on my neck and I looked up at the ceiling, my mouth falling open as a soundless scream catch in my throat.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, rolling his hips against me, wincing at the sensitivity.

I fell beside him, groaning as I lost the fullness of him inside me. "Oh, my God, Edward. You have no idea how long I've waited for you," I whispered, mostly to myself as I hitched my leg over his hips and laid my head on his chest.

I felt him shift, probably looking at me, "Really?"

I nodded and turned red with embarrassment, uncomfortable with sharing so much with him.

"How come you never said anything?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. But I've liked you since we met in high school."

"You have?" he asked with the tone of surprise.

"Yeah, I always have." I looked up at him, staring at his full lips and imagined them between my thighs.

Uh oh.

"Mmm," he hummed, pulling me back on top of him, already hard and throbbing for a second go. "I could definitely get used to you being more than a friend to me, Bella. You've always been more than that."

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. It meant the world to me that he had said that to me. I'd always thought of him as more than a friend as well. He'd always been 'my Edward'.

He smiled back at me, rolling his hips so he rubbed his shaft against me, making my eyes almost cross. I groaned and dropped my head down on his chest.

I doubted we would be stopping with round two and I didn't mind one little bit.


End file.
